Darkseid's Configuration
by Rurrlock-God of Power
Summary: Darkseid believes he may finally have found the key to bring down Superman. He will use the Lament Configuration and have the Cenobites face off against Krypton's Last Son. However, the plan may not go so smoothly for him, as Kirsty Cotton is visiting Metropolis at the same time. Will Pinhead go through with Darkseid's plan? And if he does, who will win? B-day fic for LJ1983


**Darkseid's Configuration**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing (unfortunately); all rights and characters in this fic belong to DC Comics, Clive Barker and other respective owners and creators. I gain no profit from this; it's purely for fun. I only own my OC characters.

**Note: **Hey all. Sorry I was supposed to get this fic up earlier but I came down with a pretty bad stomach bug, also I've started University as well, so if I wasn't in bed sick I was there, sorry again. Now before I start, I want to say that this fanfic is a birthday present (although belated now, sorry again) to my good friend LJ1983. So loves both fandoms of Superman and Hellraiser, so what better birthday fic then a crossover one? Hope that you enjoy this and others that read will enjoy as well.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Apokolips and Metropolis **

The fires of hell were nothing in comparison to fires of the dreaded planet of the New Gods, Apokolips. Its dark and clouded skies were coated with the rising volcano blasts of lava, ash and metal debris from the armour of fallen warriors that could not survive this miserable world. After all, this was a place were only the strong can be seen, because weakness would not be shown any mercy, particularly with the ruler and God of Apokolips constantly on look out.

Inside of his temple, watching the surface of his world as the lava flowed over the land and smoke cloud the view into space above, was the diabolical Darkseid. A towering power of a creature, which's very name would cause panic around planets and make armies skin crawl. It's said that the only one in the universe whose power is equal to his, was the last son of Krypton…Superman.

Just thinking about the Man of Steel caused Darkseid's fist to clench and the anger inside him to rise. No matter what the tyrant threw at Superman, he would always find someway to come out on top. Whether it'd be through some great strategy, the occasional help of the Justice League, or even just through Superman's sheer willpower. Many would agree they were an equal balance of power between good and evil, but Darkseid was not naïve, he was quite the opposite…he knew himself, Superman was the stronger, if only just.

''Sire,'' A hissing voice dragged Darkseid away from his thoughts. Behind him was his most loyal follower, and master torturer, Desaad. The cloaked follower may have been a faithful servant, but even he knew to approach the lord with care and caution. ''I sense something is troubling you.''

Silent at first, Darkseid took his time to respond to his follwer, he was above the peaking order so why was there any need to rush for a 'servant'? Desaad was patience however as he waited for the reply from his master. ''They say he's like a great golden God, made of flesh. Any true God would demand complete and utter obedience. Yet the man of steel forever more protects and keeps the peace with his people, no strings attached. To think that such a peaceful spec, would become my greatest opponent.''

''Oh but Darkseid, my lord, you are greater then he shall ever be.'' Desaad tried to sooth the master of the planet, more for his sake then Darkseid's.

He turned to face his servant; the cloaked alien was like a dwarf in comparison. ''Don't patronize me. With the help of his new galaxy's yellow sun, he can move faster then light itself, has the destructive power to annihilate a planet with a single punch, and has the respect of every great warrior in existence. He has constantly bettered me at every turn.''

Just then, another more gruff voice spoke out from the shadows. ''You want me to go to Earth and destroy him father?'' Kalibak, the disfigured son of Darkseid's spoke.

''No!'' Darkseid answered back firmly. ''You wouldn't even be considered a challenge to him.'' He told his son mockingly. Kalibak retreated back into the shadows of the temple room, still unable to gain the respect of his father. ''Ever since my first encounter with Superman,'' Darkseid continued. ''I have studied his adopted home planet. Learning everything I can. Ironic that he fights for justice on such a corrupt planet.''

''Earth does hold much unusual activity on it!'' Desaad agreed, once again trying to grovel at his master's words. Although he did speak the truth, with all the heroes and villains that emerged from Earth, it's amazing the planet has lasted.

It was pointless for anyone else to talk really, Darkseid would not bother with those he considered less then him. ''One such story has intrigued me as of late!'' With a flick of his hand, many tiny holographic screens emerged from cracks in his temple wall, forming into a large screen that quickly showed many different topics and legends of Earth's history. After a few seconds, it came across one in particular that had caught Darkseid's eye a while ago.

Desaad and Kalibak leaned forward with great curiosity at the subject that their master had picked out. The screen was scrolling through many different texts, from ancient to modern about one particular subject. ''Leviathan?'' Desaad pondered.

''A God of Flesh and suffering according to these texts,'' Darkseid confirmed. ''But it's more his soldiers of war that I am interested in. Creatures whose sole existence is to blur the line between pain and pleasure, with powers of Gods of higher beings, and cause suffering that even Hell itself would consider extreme.'' He waved his hand strongly and all the screens in front of him disappeared as he himself turned to walk away. ''The perfect weapon I can use against Superman!''

Seeing his chance, Kalibak stepped forward. ''An excellent idea father. I will go to Earth and find these creatures so…'' _**ZAP! **_Before he could utter another word, he was struck by two kinetic laser beams that erupted from Darkseid's eyes as he walked by. Kalibak crashed into the wall behind and slumped to the ground, his chest burning from the impact of his father's Omega Beams.

''This mission is of too much importance to be left in your incompetent…disgusting hands. I will go to Earth myself undetected and make an offer with Leviathan for his soldier's assistance. And I will warn you a final time, I am your God, and nothing else!'' He barked at the wounded and disgraced Kalibak before leaving.

* * *

''Bye-bye Kansas, hello Metropolis!'' Kirsty Cotton whispered to herself sarcastically as she took in the sights of the big city around her. It was unlike anything she was use to; she was more an urban girl at heart. But maybe interacting with people and enjoying the nice weather that the city was supposed to have was what she needed, she's been through hell and back more then anyone ever should…literally as well as figuratively.

This place would make New York look like the City that always sleeps, everyone was rushing about all over the placing, cars were trying to get past each other, and in nearly every street there was some salesmen trying to get a few extra bucks for the kids at home.

Kirsty took her time to walk about and enjoy as much of the scenery as she could before moving away again. She could never be too sure about staying in one place for too long with her kind of past. It was just going to be a quick visit to pick herself up and get some kind of peace from the nightmares that continued to plague her.

Walking whichever way seemed to interest her the most (it was either that, or follow along with the annoying tour guides); she soon came across a landmark that really caught her eye…The Daily Planet. One of the biggest names in news and papers in the world. Kirsty loved the style of the building; it's epic size and that iconic planet at the top. While with most landmarks she would spare a passing glance and move on, this one actually managed to make her stop in her tracks and just admire it.

Although she was never too fond with paparazzi, the building itself was magnificent. Deciding to long around some more, she turned her heels…only to bump right into someone tripping his way about. The person had dropped what looked like a little note pad, and his glasses almost fell right off his face if it wasn't for his quick reflexes. ''Oh my gosh, I am so sorry miss.'' He stuttered apologetically.

''No it's okay,'' Kirsty assured him as she kneeled down to pick up his notebook and hand it back to him. ''Hope I didn't tear anything Mr…''

''Smallville!'' A feminine voice called out. Out of nowhere, a woman barged her way through a crowd of people, and started pushing the man who bumped into Kirsty along. She turned to Kirsty. ''Sorry about my boyfriend! He'd trip over his own head if it wasn't screwed on!''

As she scooted her supposed boyfriend along, he protested to her. ''Um Lois, that's not how the actual saying goes…'' Soon enough, the both of them had disappeared into the crowd, and were out of Kirsty's reach.

Kirsty exhaled a quick breath. ''Who said city life wasn't stressful!'' She turned back round to head down a different street and away from the Daily Planet building.

She started notice as she walked further down this particular street the amount of building works that was going on, then again, every knew what building works to damaged buildings in Metropolis meant…Superman was saving the world right there. Kirsty had never actually seen the hero personally, but he was always on the news, it was hard to miss a man who was faster then a bullet and more powerful then a locomotive.

Soon enough though, something else caught her attention, well actually more like someone. There was a woman standing by a bus stop. Bright blond hair, and a petite like face. It wasn't until Kirsty moved closer and with a further studied look finally recognised the person. ''Tiffany?'' She called out.

The blond woman turned at the call of her name and was greeted by a sight she'd never thought she would see again. ''Oh God Kirsty!'' She exclaimed excitedly as Kirsty walked over to her, they both hugged each other for a brief moment. ''What are you doing here?'' Tiffany asked her old friend.

''Well I was just passing through at the moment, what are you doing here?''

''I'm currently looking for some work here, I'm about to head to a job interview, if only the stupid bus would arrive on time.''

''That's cool,'' Kirsty muttered out. ''I mean the job interview bit not the bus being late, that's so not cool, I mean…god I sound like a teenager again.''

''Maybe that's because the last time we saw each other we were teenagers!'' Tiffany quipped.

Kirsty knew that there was a bit of disappointment and hurt in Tiffany's voice. ''Yeah…I know, I'm sorry it's just I felt like I needed to keep moving cause of…of…'' She couldn't even bring out the words. Most of her nightmares were of that insane place run by Channard and the horrible monster he became soon afterwards.

''I know. It's a pretty hard thing to forget. In fact I don't think it can be forgotten, you just have to move on. You did anyway.''

Kirsty nodded. ''I'm sorry I left without telling you…''

''It's fine. You did go through hell and save my life when you didn't even know me, like I could ever think negatively of you.'' She smiled.

Despite her encouraging words, Kirsty couldn't hide the guilt that she felt for abandoning Tiffany like that. After what they went through, they needed each other, but at the time, Kirsty though being by herself and trying to get through life was the best option. Boy was that the wrong option after what happened with Trevor…and _that _Cenobite. The former soldier she helped set free, or at least she thought she did.

''Hey!'' Tiffany's words brought her out of her thoughts. ''My ride's finally here, I've got money for two, I could use the company.''

At first, they thought the journey would be non-stop talking of what they'd been up too since they last saw each other. But Kirsty was unsure of telling Tiffany about her other encounter with Pinhead, if it might bring back bad memories. Other then that, she had nothing else she could really strike a conversation with. She's only had a few part time jobs here and there to help get through, after all, with what happened with Trevor using her inheritance wouldn't be such a good idea.

So the first twenty minutes of the bus journey was mostly silent, except for everyone else around. Tiffany and Kirsty were stuck out like sore-thumbs, neither couldn't really think of anything to say to each other without it getting awkward or too painfully personal. Wanting to try and break the ice, Kirsty went for something. ''So what's the job?''

''Just an assistant in a library towards the centre of the city. I've got an apartment here in Metropolis so needed to find something to help put dinner on the table tonight.''

''Is that a good idea?'' Kirsty wondered. ''After all, Metropolis does have its few…special but crazy citizens nearby, even with a super man to protect the city.''

''Well it was the only thing I could afford at the moment, and it's actually further out from the city so it's not going to be an epicentre for disaster…other then my cooking.'' She joked earning a chuckle from Kirsty. Once their giggling had calmed down, Tiffany was now the one to ask the questions. ''So do you have a boyfriend?''

Kirsty tried her best not to overreact to the question or look guilty. This was the one thing she wanted to avoid at all costs, how could she possibly explain what happened to Tiffany? Husband tried to kill her for money; she shot him, made a deal with the demon that chased them years ago to take the souls of him and women that he cheated on her with. Looking away from her friend and out the window, gazing at the passing streets. ''No…I've been alone.''

She wasn't sure, but Tiffany felt like she had just hit one of Kirsty's personal cords roughly and it hurt her. ''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude.''

''It's fine. It's just been…really complicated.'' Wanting to keep the subject away from her past, Kirsty turned back to Tiffany with a small smile on her face. ''What about you? Anyone special for you? Or am I still your only crush?'' She teased.

Tiffany's skin seemed to shudder and her face went bright red. ''I did not have a crush on you!''

''With all those looks you use to give me!''

''It was admiration for your information,'' She tried to sound convincing but her voice would occasionally go high-pitched. ''And besides, yes I did have a boyfriend.''

''Have?''

Tiffany nodded. ''It wasn't a painful break-up, I was glad actually. He was just…not right. Always liking things for him and reminding me he was the man and I was his woman. As in cliché I do the dishes and cooking, I do all the clothes, and I'm supposed to…you know when it came to the bedroom.''

''Ouch!'' Kirsty tried not to laugh, not wanting to be rude. ''Sorry I shouldn't laugh.''

Tiffany raised her eyebrows. ''Why not? I did! He never did anything bad to me; he just never did anything good. I'd love a man who would just sweep you off your feet and be a sweet, little gentleman.'' She dreamed off, as if trying to paint a picture of her perfect man. ''Sorry if that sounds too Disney.''

Kirsty shook her head. ''No, no, that sounds sweet. I'm pretty sure you'll find someone soon.''

Considering her friend's words, Tiffany nodded once more. ''What about you? Wouldn't you like someone?''

Fearing she would get that question, Kirsty tried to answer, but she really couldn't. Lately she has no clue whether she even wants to find someone to be with, or what that person might be like for that matter. She had a pretty complicated life, and a relationship would only cause more trouble for her with her predicament. When she thought about it, the closest she's felt to attraction towards a man is…

''HOLD ON!'' The bus driver yelled out to the passengers behind. No one had time to register what was going on as the driver made a sharp turn of the wheel, but by then it was too late. _**CRASH! **_The bus ploughed directly into something strong that was in the road. The windows on the bus shattered, and the chairs were broke out of place as some people were sent flying forward because of the impact, including Kirsty and Tiffany.

At first, all Kirsty could hear was mumbles as she tried to pick herself up, but as she moved her hands, she would get broken glass shards sticking into her palm. Looking around, people in the bus were slowly trying to get themselves together. Immediately, she felt a sharp pain in her leg like she pulled or even twisted something. Then again, from the sharp impact they took, it could have been a lot worse.

Using all her effort to push herself onto her side, she looked back to see Tiffany slumped up against a seat that was in front of them. Crawling back towards her friend, she tried to help her up back towards their seats. ''Tiffany, are you okay?''

''I…I think…I hit my head…'' She replied drowsily. It didn't look good, her eyes were constantly rolling back into her head, and her eyelids were starting to feel heavy. Her head would sometimes tilt to the side as if she would drift off to sleep, something Kirsty couldn't afford to happen.

''Tiffany!'' She said loudly. ''You need to stay awake okay, keep your eyes on me…'' She was interrupted by an unusual and unfamiliar sound. Finally looking forward and out the front mirror of the bus…now this was coming from a woman that has seen hell and many grotesque sights, but this had to top everything she'd ever laid her eyes on. The bus appeared to have crashed into the leg of something huge, but, although it was describable, Kirsty found it difficult to because it was just too unbelievable.

There was the sound again, the sound of large metal moving as a fast pace. It was a humanoid shape, but made entirely of metal, coloured in many bright colours, it looked like a birthday clown…because that's what it was, a giant, robot birthday clown.

Another sound soon tore through the bus, as well as four giant metal talons, as they ripped through the roof of the bus, careful not to tear if off completely. Everyone on the bus was in a panic, screaming frantically, all except for Kirsty who was still having a hard time believing that a giant robot clown was picking them up off a ground.

They must have already moved about twenty stories up before they were finally face to face with the robot. With the shattered front glass of the bus, it was easy for the people inside to see something else that was peculiar about the robot clown's face. Beneath the white painted face and the rosy red cheeks, underneath transparent eyes was a man sitting in a seat surrounded by countless controls. A small man in dark dungarees, and long greasy hair going down past his shoulders. A sadistic smile formed on his face. ''Oh dear, this cute little toy bus is broken and so are all the little dollies inside. I'm afraid that Toyman only settles for the best. School's out dollies!'' The Toyman screamed and he pulled on a leaver, and the rest of what happened seemed like a blur for the people inside.

Kirsty held onto Tiffany and the closest rail to her as tightly as she could. Her hearing went muffled again as the robot's arm pulls back with the bus still in hand, glass shards flying everyone as well as some unfortunate people who couldn't hold on. That was it, Kirsty knew what this crazed Toyman was planning, and she thought that this would be it. Despite fearing that death was about to approach, the first thing that came into her mind was that image of _him. _That pinheaded demon that's troubled her sleep for years now, why was he the one she thought of as she was ready to embrace death? Why not her father? Her mother? Why him? She didn't have time to think as the robot's arm was launched forward.

Strange…everything felt so light. Was it over already? She didn't even feel them impact with the ground, was it that easy? However, when she opened her eyes, she had grown more perplexed. The bus was still in mid air, but behind the robot, and out of its hand.

The robot turned quickly towards the bus, the Toyman confused about what has just happened. Then, his face quickly changed from frustration to fear. Kirsty wasn't sure how it was happened, but the bus was still in the air, not held up by the robot. It was only when she turned back to look outside the back window which was still incredibly in one piece, and realised what was going on. Someone else was holding the bus up, protecting those inside. A man in red, blue and yellow, holding the bus in the air with his own bare hands, staring intensely toward the Toyman, as they knew each other all too well. ''Not you again!'' Toyman yelled.

''This game ends Toyman!'' Superman yelled back defiantly.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the darker heart of America. A man calmly walked towards an alley, not caring for the shadows that lurked about and the possible dangers that they could hide. The man seemed rich, in a dark suit with neat hair and fair skin, he had the appearance most men would die for…or at least kill knowing they could gain something out of this.

As the man walked further into the alley; five hooded men jumped out with guns and baseball bats all aimed for the calm walker. Despite being trapped and outnumbered by the punks, the man remained still with a grin still on his face. One of the hoodies stepped forward. ''Nice works man. You must be worth a lot.''

''You could say I'm a King's worth.'' The walker replied in a voice that seemed almost too deep to be real.

The hoodies paid no attention, as the leader aimed a gun right for the man's forward. ''Everything you've got, give it to us now, or you get a bullet in the head.''

The grin on the man's face disappeared quickly. ''I have no time for these childish games!'' _**ZAP! **_Before any of the punks could react, the man's eyes glowed brightly and two beams were shot out and hit direct on the leader punk, turning him into dust. The other hoodies were dumbfounded by what they just saw. The walker then turned his head to face them, his eyes still glowing and now a bright blue omega symbol shone on his forehead. ''Flee!'' _**ZAP!**_He whispered as he fired beams from his eyes yet again.

The punks had no time; they weren't given any of them. Two were gone and dust before any even had the chance to run, when they did, it was pointless anyway. The Omega Beams would turn and change direction, following them wherever they went. The last one thought he was clear as he neared the edge of the alley, until the beams moved in front before turning 90 degrees and driving right into his very own eyes, ending in the same result. All that was left was dust ready to be blown into the wind. Although this was small game for him, he found this mildly amusing.

''What's your pleasure sir?'' A crackled old voice spoke out from further in the alley as a frail Indian man stepped forward, unfazed by what he just saw.

''I believe you should know what I'm seeking,'' The walker then shifted his shape, turning from his human shell into his large, eight foot tall Darkseid body. ''Guardian of the Labyrinth!''

''We do not have what you seek here.'' The Guardian responded unafraid.

''You might think so, but I come with a deal for your God Leviathan. One I think he would be most interested to here.''

The Guardian raised his hand in protest to Darkseid's words. ''I know why you are here, I see it! You wish for our Cenobites to reap vengeance on your enemy. But that will not work, that is now our way.''

''Oh but Leviathan will find my deal rather, exquisite. And I know he will accept, from one God to another. Now please don't keep me waiting, or you shall suffer the same fate as those rats back there.'' To add to the threat, Darkseid's eyes glowed lightly, as if preparing to strike.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_So hope that you enjoyed this first chapter. This chapter is dedicated to my good friend LJ1983. Happy Birthday!_


End file.
